


shine

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how things look on deserted street corners in the early hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine

The street lamps reflect against the wet pavement and catch in the raindrops on the trees, making them shimmer as the wind gently rustles the branches.

A lone car drives by on the road in front of them, its tires splashing through a puddle in the street. The water seems to hang in the air a moment, drops glittering like diamonds before shattering on the pavement and the night grows silent again.

She's clutching his arm, drunk enough to be silly and giggling over a story he's telling her about the dogs with no noses on Barcelona. The material of her deep pink dress shines in the light and the heels of her shining black heels click on the pavement and he's distracted by the length of leg he can see between the hem of her dress and the top of her shoes.

They stop on the corner and she turns toward him, smiling up at him. The light catches her hair and for a moment she glows golden, shines as brightly as she did when she was the wolf with the power of time coursing through her veins. And then she shifts and the illusion fades and she's just Rose again, curls falling out of her hair in the damp air and lips shining with the lip gloss she'd reapplied just before they left the party earlier and one strap of her dress sliding off her shoulder.

He raises one hand to push the errant strap back up, his fingers skimming across her skin, and he lowers his lips to hers, tasting cherries and chocolate and the vague hint of alcohol. Her fingers grasp his sides, bunching the fabric of his shirt in her hands as she holds him close.

Without warning the skies open and the rain begins to fall again, turning the light of the street lamps into a hazy glow and drenching the two of them where they stand.

He thinks she'll be upset about her dress getting wet or her makeup getting messed up, but instead she laughs and drags him out into the empty street and they kiss again, his arms around her waist and her fingers gripping the front of his shirt.

They tumble into bed a short time later, a trail of wet clothes in their wake, and make love to the sound of the rainstorm outside. They lie in bed after and talk while hands and lips wander and then make love again as the clouds clear and the sky begins to turn pink and orange and yellow with the sunrise.

Rose has already given in to the inescapable pull of sleep as the world outside brightens and she lies curled against his side, one arm draped over his stomach. He strokes her arm absently as he feels his eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

The curtains on the window are open and he notices with a dreamy kind of appreciation how the fresh morning sunlight makes the water droplets that hang from the eaves positively shine and he smiles vaguely as he drifts off to sleep.  



End file.
